Distasteful Encounters
by JasLovesAnime
Summary: (AU) Lucy and Levy, who've both been best friends since the day they met in kindergarten, have finally graduated from high school, and got into the same college together. They both believe college will be a blast, until they encounter a boy who likes to vandalise and another that sets things on fire for his own entertainment; The two bad boys of the college, Natsu and Gajeel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucy's POV:

Most people would only dream of going to college with their childhood best friend, but for Levy and I, it was really happening! The thought of getting to spend what might be the greatest years of my life with my closest friend who I've known for years made me grin. We wouldn't have to call each other from different sides of the country, and our friendship would never be put to the test this way! As the taxi neared the building I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me. College had always been a dream of mine, and now it was finally coming true! Levy and I had planned to meet at the college gates, and as the taxi came to a stop I spotted the bluenette. She was leaning the gates, her big eyes looking around for me, probably. Almost dashing out of the car to see her, I remembered that the taxi man would not be satisfied leaving here unpaid.

"How much?" I asked him, smiling. Spotting my handbag, I picked it up, rummaging through it for my purse. Not replying to me, he got out of the car, closing his door behind him. What? Confused, I got out myself, looking around. I saw him taking out my luggage from his car boot, smiling at me. "Oh, thank you so much" I said, grateful that this taxi driver had courtesy. Taking my suitcase from him, I contemplated asking him again how much it cost. Closing the taxi boot, he turned to me.

"That'll be $40 madam" Nodding, I unzipped my purse. At the exact time I went to take out two twenties somebody decided to elbow me, causing my purse to fall from my hands. I watched as a 50 dollar note drifted away, landing on someone's feet. Before I could run over there and pick it up myself, the boy decided to, laughing.

"HEY!" I shouted, running over to him after picking up my purse. Looking back, I realise how stupid I must've looked, but $50 is a lot of money. I wasn't going to let him get away with taking hard earned cash! "STOP RIGHT THERE, PINKY!" Saying the first thing that came to mind as I watched the salmon hair coloured boy walk away probably wasn't the best idea. At least it got a reaction out of him though. He turned around, confused, his eyes landing on me. A smile broke out on his face, and I glared right back at him. Watching as he walked over to me, no words could come out of my mouth. What on earth is he doing, smiling at me and walking over to me like we know each other? Stopping uncomfortably close to me, he looked up and down, not going through the trouble of hiding the fact that he was checking me out.

"Hey babe, can I buy you with this?" Who the fuck does this guy think he is?! Clad in a black waistcoat and _nothing more covering his chest _he didn't look like someone who could afford to wave around MY $50 and ask to _buy me _with it. I almost wanted to slap that cheeky smile off his face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY 50 DOLLARS!" I shouted, fuming. Something about this _stupid_ boy and his _stupid_ grins aggravated me to no end. And the fact that I couldn't stop looking at his defined abs. Shocked, he blinked twice.

"Oh, this is yours?" he questioned. I snatched the note from his rough hands, rolling my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. What'd you think; it fell from the fucking sky?" Safely shoving the money inside my purse, I made sure to close it. No way in hell would I make that mistake again. He started laughing, and it was now my turn to blink twice in shock from this guy's actions.

"I just assumed it was my lucky day, but I guess I was wrong," _Yeah you were wrong you dumbass. _"Then again, I am taking to you" he winked, that giant smile appearing on his face, irritating me even further. Rolling my eyes for the second time in three minutes I turned around, walking back to the taxi man. Stupid pink haired freak!

"I'm so sorry about that!" I said, approaching the taxi man who only gave me an awkward smile back. "Here you go," taking out two $20 notes, I gave them to him. Nodding, he walked back to the driver's seat of the taxi, leaving me to walk towards Levy with my suitcase; which is exactly what I did.

"LUCY!" I heard her squeal, and a large smile spread across my face. I ran towards Levy, hugging her. "Oh my, was that you?" she questioned, her big eyes looking at me. "Were you the girl who was shouting at Natsu to give her $50?" The only thing I could think at this point was '_Who the fuck is Natsu?' _

"You mean pink haired guy?" I asked, looking at her confused. She nodded, smiling slightly. "Oh, I dropped my purse and $50 fell out. He picked them up like it was nothing so I shouted at him to give it back." Nodding, Levy laughed.

"Of course you'd get attention from a hot guy before college has even started" she said, giggling. What hot guy? Surely she wasn't referring to the pink haired douche bag? "I think he was into you Lucy" she said, winking. I had to stop myself from throwing up right there.

"Levy, ew! I don't want a weirdo like him to be into me! And he isn't a hot guy!" Levy only laughed at my reply, starting to get me flustered. Surely there were other people who didn't find him hot, right? It can't just be me.

"Oh, Lucy, I don't mean hot in an attractive way… Guess you'll just have to find out! Come on, let's go find our room." Levy said, walking towards the college building. Sighing, I rolled my suitcase along, trudging behind her. What is Levy talking about? "Oh yeah, and because I got here a week before you, I already asked if we'd been assigned to the same room, and we have been!" I smiled; at least I'd be able to spend my college days with my best friend by my side, literally. And hopefully I wouldn't encounter that salmon haired freak ever again.

A/N: This is a pretty shitty first chapter, but please bear with me, once the pace starts to pick up I promise I will get better at describing awkward scenes. Not a lot of GaLe in this chapter, but that might come up in the later chapters, for now we need to figure out what Levy means when she says Natsu is 'hot'. Reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo another chapter, thank you so much people who read the last chapter, favourited, followed and reviewed, you guys are amazing :* Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this on chapter one) I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV:

So, this is how I die. Looking outside our dorm room window, I let out a shrill scream, staring at the inferno of orange heat outside of it. "LEVY! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I shouted, alerting her of our impending doom as the fire grew tragically larger. Listening to a squeal from the bathroom, I watched as the door flew open and Levy ran out, clad in only a towel. Not her best choice of clothing for escaping certain death but it'd have to do.

"What is it Lucy?! What's going on?" she said, her hazel eyes large and panicked. Pointing outside the window, I watched as her expression went from worried to relieved. How can she be relieved when there's a fire raging on campus?!

"You look so calm, do you not understand the severity of the situation?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I shrieked, picking my bag up, ready to run outside to safety. "There's no time for you to change, we have to get out of here!" Tugging on her arm, Levy started to giggle. "Wha… Why are you giggling?" I was sure my eye was twitching from sheer shock at her reaction to the situation.

"Oh Lucy, do you remember when I said that Natsu was hot in his own kind of way?" My jaw hung open in utter shock. No way was Levy being serious when telling me that _this giant wall of deadly fire _was created by that _idiot. _Now that I think about it, Natsu was an idiot capable of doing something as stupid as this. "Don't worry; the professors will put a stop to it."

"H-How can you be so sure?" I squeaked, staring up at Levy, almost scared of her answer.

"Oh, he lit around three fires in the past week I've been here, and all three times Professor Gildarts rushed to the scene in a fireman's jacket and put the fire out while winking at girls." That was definitely too much information. Looking outside the window once more, I caught sight of a man with brown hair gelled back running towards a hose, his cape flying. Watching as he picked up the hose and winked at a girl with lavender coloured hair, I almost rolled my eyes. Only _guys_ would think about winking at girls before saving their asses from death. And only _abnormally stupid guys _would set fires like a maniac.

"How is he in the freaking college?!" Not only was Natsu an idiot, but he also set fires?! What kind of headmaster would keep a guy like that in their college? Maybe coming to Fiore University was not such a good idea.

"Oh, he's known the headmaster since he was little, apparently he's like a son to him" Of course, a likely story.

"Well isn't that sweet! People like us have to work our asses off to get in here and he gets a free pass because he's known him since he was little!" A voice in my head was telling me I sounded insanely bitchy saying all of this but I ignored it, fuming. Levy look at me, furrowing her brows in worry.

"Lucy, you shouldn't say those kinds of things, you don't know what kind of place Natsu is from and what his past was like" Sighing, I nodded my head. Of course, Levy was right. Sometimes it would be nice if she let me rant though, her all loving personality does get annoying occasionally. But I still love her seeing as she is my best friend.

"Yeah, you're right." Looking back outside at the situation, I watched as the fire was diminished by the hose. Guess it wasn't that big after all, huh. A small man with a balding head dressed in a mini tuxedo walked up to Natsu, his expression almost scaring me. He was in for it now. Heh serves him right, for treating me like an object and nearly setting fire to the school! Laughing evilly, I sat on my bed, opening a book, starting to lose myself in another world.

Levy's POV:

Contemplating whether or not I should ask Lucy if she wanted to go out to buy dinner, I glanced over at her. She was lost in her own little world, eyes stuck to the book in front of her. Deciding I wouldn't bother her today, I set out, putting my woolly scarf and coat on. Slipping into my boots I opened the door, closing it slowly behind me. Oh gosh, I forgot to take the room key. Never mind, Lucy would open the door for me.

Walking down the corridors, I took two lefts, trying to remember the way out. In the week I had been here I'd only gone out shopping twice, so I hadn't really gotten used to the identical looking halls. Wait a second, was it two rights? Oh gosh, I'm definitely lost_._ Looking at the room numbers around me I realised I had walked the opposite way, meaning I was now closer to the centre of the building than the outside. Thinking of the easiest way out, I decided to go down the stairs and find the nearest exit, then follow signs from there.

Making a small left turn, I stopped mid-step. My eyes wide, I stared at the menacing figure in front of me. They had long black hair which was combed back, and red eyes that stared right into my soul. _Is this the devil?_ I found myself thinking, but shook my head quickly, counting the amount of piercings on his face. Instead of eyebrows he had studs, and I found myself terrifyingly attracted to that quirk of his. Looking back at the wall behind him, I realised he was drawing something on them. What it was I could not see, as his large figure was in the way.

"Hey, what are you looking at shorty?" his voice was gruff and I stared at his moving lips, almost missing his question. His piercings moved with his mouth, glinting in the light like stars.

Flustered, I looked back down at my feet, trying to come up with something to say back to this giant of a man. "Um, sorry, I just wanted to get out of the building and I got lost-" he took a step closer, and my mouth involuntarily closed half way through my sentence.

"Y'know the exit is the other way right?" he let out a gruff laugh and I couldn't help but blush. I nodded twice, burying my face into my scarf in embarrassment. "Then what are you doing here?" he questioned, looking at me with those crimson eyes of his once again.

"Erm, I thought I- I could find a different way out…" he did not look satisfied with this answer. "Down the stairs" I added, laughing half-heartedly. Nodding twice he moved to the side, gesturing for me to walk past him.

"Stairs are that way, walk down the hall and you'll see a door." I nodded, starting to shuffle past him. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped my arm, and I looked up, shock written all over my face. "I'm Gajeel, by the way." He smiled slightly, his canines standing out.

Finding myself smiling back, I squeaked out "I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you." Scurrying away shortly after, finding myself at the stairs. Looking back in the direction of the mysterious man, I saw his figure leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. Chastising myself for staring like a weirdo I walked down the stairs, trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks.

Lucy's POV:

Looking around I realised I was now alone in the room. Oh, Levy had probably gone out while I was reading. Smiling, I decided to take a shower, opening my suitcase looking for my towel and other bathing creams. Picking them up, I walked into the bathroom, undressing myself while adjusting the showers temperature. Stepping in, I let the warm water soothe my muscles, sighing in relaxation. I could stay like this forever. After washing myself thoroughly I got out, fastening a towel to myself after drying off.

Walking outside the bathroom I started rummaging through my suitcase looking for something to wear. Taking out a bra, matching underwear and my pyjamas I discarded the towel, slipping on my clothes. Halfway through putting my trousers on, I heard two knocks on the door. Glancing at Levy's desk I spotted her key sitting there. Oh, she probably left it there knowing I'd open the door for her. Looking awkwardly down at my bra and trousers I laughed, it probably wouldn't matter if I opened the door with no top on right? We're all girls here.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see _nobody. _Wow, guess it was some stupid prankster_. Thank god they left_, I thought to myself, blushing lightly, _or that would've been awkward._

"BOO!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, watching as a pink haired _idiot _popped up from the side of the door. "$50 girl, it's you!" _$50 girl?! _"Wait, why are you in your bra?" Screaming while my cheeks burned I slammed the door on the bastards face, panting. _How DARE he?! _Feeling my hands ball up into fists I found myself opening the door once again to his smiling face.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU!" I shouted, face red, both arms crossed around my breasts to hide them from his greedy eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I couldn't contain my anger at this point in time.

"Aw, you know my name and I didn't even tell you it, that's cute." He better get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret. "I was just knocking on peoples doors, trying to get to know everyone a little bit better, but it seems like I got to know you a whole lot better" he said, winking. Did he genuinely think he was funny? Did he believe that I'd start laughing with him because of how hilarious his comments were?

Punching his chest in anger, I screamed "FUCK OFF!" slamming the door once again on his face. I held my hand in pain right after, shit his chest is hard as rock. '_Probably because of his killer abs'_ I found a little part of me saying, almost slamming my head into the door. Not even one day into college and I'd met a total douche that was messing with my head.

A/N: YAY GAJEVY ENCOUNTER! *squeals like a sad person* Natsu seems to be making quite the impression on Lucy, meaning she freaking hates him. Don't fret guys, somehow I'll pull something out of my ass to get them together ;) Reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima, and so does Fairy Tail.

A/N: I took forever writing this, I know. Please don't kill me *cowers away in corner while praying for Laxus to come save me* It's finally here, though! Chapter 3 of Distasteful Encounters *throws party* You're all invited, there's cake. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Levy's POV:

As I reached our room I knocked on the door twice, and waited for Lucy to open it. The previous meetings with that mysterious boy, Gajeel, still floated through my mind. He seemed nice, although his demeanour was very intimidating and scary. Also, the fact that whenever I pictured his crimson eyes looking into mine and his canine teethed smile I began blushing put very confusing thoughts in my mind. I had to remind myself that I'd only met the very rowdy looking boy once, and that it meant nothing. It wasn't like I was in any way infatuated with the boy… the blush covering my cheeks started to deepen, so I quickly knocked on the door once again. Why wasn't Lucy opening the door?

"NATSU I SWEAR YOU BETTER FUCK OFF BEFORE I KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS THEY FALL OFF!" Blinking twice, I tried to digest the information I had just heard from the other side of the door, that seemed to be coming from Lucy's mouth. "God dammit, ARE YOU STILL THERE?" she shrieked, almost scaring me. I could only be thankful Natsu wasn't the person on the other side of the door, for when Lucy opened the door he would've suffered a fate worse than hell.

"Lucy, it's me, not Natsu," my voice was a little squeak and I was sure she hadn't caught it. Much to my relief, I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and opening it by a fraction. Lucy's brown eyes proceeded to peek out, landing on me.

"Oh!" The door flew open and a fake smile covered Lucy's face, her arms outstretched as if waiting for an embrace. "Welcome back, Levy!" I smiled at her sheepishly, walking into our dorm room putting down my shopping bags. "Ooh, I smell food! Levy you're a lifesaver!" Giggling, I watched as Lucy opened the bag, rummaging through it.

"Oh its fine, I just realised we had no food so I went out to buy some…" I awkwardly sat down on my bed, and then decided to rise up the 'elephant in the room'. "Um, Lucy, what was the reason behind your sudden outburst?" I questioned, watching as her body stiffened. "Did Natsu by any chance-" she didn't let me finish my sentence as a laugh slipped out of her mouth.

"It was really stupid, honestly. It's just, after you left I decided to have a shower, and while I was changing there was a knock on the door. I thought it was you so had no problem in opening the door with my bra on show, but it was a certain pick haired twat." My eyes grew wide and I couldn't stop the giggle I was trying to suppress from escaping. Soon enough we were both laughing at the sheer hilarity of the situation. "Well, anyway, this lasagne isn't going to cook itself!" Lucy stated, standing up and walking out of the room to our dorm's kitchen. Taking off my scarf and coat, I decided to follow her, my stomach rumbling in agreement.

As we walked into the dorm kitchen, I realised there were a few people there already, who looked up to the sound of newcomers. Glancing around, I saw a girl with a vivacious body wearing a sports bra and blue knee-length trousers leaning her legs on the table while sipping a can of beer. Okay, sipping was quite the understatement. The gorgeous girl was downing a can as if her life depended on it. Next to her sat a guy with _no shirt on, _for starters, and black spiky hair. Watching as Lucy's eyes lingered on his chest for longer than expected, I nudged her back subtly. Snapping out of it immediately she cleared her throat, plastering a large smile onto her face.

"Hi! I'm new to the dorm, my name is Lucy Heartfilia," everyone nodded at her, some exchanging smiles and greeting her with 'hello's', a golden haired guy with piercings and glasses who I recognised to be Loke – a total ladies' man - eyed her up and down, blushing slightly.

"Levy!" I heard from behind me, turning around to see Jet, who was racing towards me. I sent him a small smile. Jet was one of the first people I'd become acquainted with on campus when I had arrived a week ago. From the brief conversations we'd exchanged I could tell he was a sweet guy.

"Oh, hey Jet," I said, feeling slightly awkward since there wasn't much Jet and I had in common, so our conversations dwindled down fast. "How are you?" Before he had the time to reply, Lucy was shouting for me.

"Levy, I don't understand these instructions!" I laughed, sending Jet an apologetic look, walking over to Lucy to help her work out how to cook food. Once I was close to her she whispered into my ear "The guy with no shirt on is a _total hottie! _By any chance do you know his name?" her eager eyes looked at me and I let out a giggle.

"Sorry, Lucy, I'm not sure I do…" her smile faced away but she only laughed as a reply. "Anyway, I bet he isn't as hot as a certain pink haired guy, right?" II giggled as Lucy flushed red, shaking her head quickly.

"No, no Levy. _This guy _is _way_ cooler than that stupid idiot, I can tell." I couldn't help but laugh at my friend's silly antics as I put the lasagne in the oven.

Lucy was fast asleep in bed while I continued reading one of the text books I'd received, preparing myself for the lectures that were to come tomorrow. As I got to the end of a chapter, my stomach rumbled. Glancing over at the time, I realised it was two o'clock. I guess a midnight snack couldn't hurt, right? Getting up from my comfy cocoon I had created with bed sheet covers, I stood up in the almost pitch black room, carefully walking toward the silhouette of the door. Opening it slowly I walked through the corridors, the dim lights guiding me to what I hoped to be the kitchen. As I got lost in my thoughts about delicious snacks I would be devouring, I failed to notice a figure ahead of me until I walked straight into it.

"Oh my!" I screeched, falling right into the hard chest of the mysterious figure. Their large arms wrapped around me, providing my jelly like legs support. Scrambling to my feet, my cheeks started to burn up and I thanked the dim light for hiding the flushed colour that was now covering them.

"You've got to be more careful, Levy, you don't know what kind of people can be wandering around this late at night." A gruff voice said, one I somehow recognised to be Gajeel's immediately. If a blush could cover one's whole body I had no doubt in my mind I would've become the world's first human tomato. His words almost had a layer of darker meaning to them, one I didn't understand so I decided to forget about.

"Gajeel…" I whispered, looking up into his red eyes that stood out in the darkness like lasers pointing straight into my soul. A smile that showed off his canine teeth spread across his face as he let out a chuckle.

"Oh, so you remember me, squirt?" I nodded quickly, looking down at my feet as the heat never left my cheeks, but only increased in temperature. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned, his arms slowly unwrapping themselves from my figure. I felt cold straight after and blamed it on the air conditioning.

"I was um, just going to get some food from the kitchen…" I must sound like the stupidest person ever. Who leaves their room at two o'clock in the morning to get food? He must think I'm a freak. I inwardly grimaced, and was shocked by the laugh that followed my statement.

"Well, I'll let you carry on with what you're doing then. See you around, Levy." He said in what seemed to be a cheerful voice. I was almost convinced I'd heard him mutter _'cute' _under his voice but laughed at the absurdity of that being a possibility. Starting to walk past him towards the kitchen, his hands suddenly grabbed hold of my arms. The contact made me shiver and look up at him confused and flustered. "Please, be careful, okay?" He almost whispered the words into my ear with his deep, velvety voice. I could've melted right there, but the hidden meaning behind his words confused me. Before I had time to question him he let go of me, muttering "Goodbye" and walking away, leaving me cold and confused, remembering his touch.

A/N: Well wasn't that just adorable *~* I'm sorry this chapter kind of dragged _horribly _but it was a sort of filler chapter to introduce all the other inhabitants at Fairy Tail University :P Also, I apologise for the lack of a fire loving character in this chapter, but seeing as I mainly focussed on Gajeel and Levy this time, the next chapter will be full of loveable little Natsu Dragneel. Also, if you're not a fan of Lucy and Gray/Loke, don't fret, the subtle hints at Lucy being attracted to Gray were simply because Gray was topless in that scene and what girl wouldn't ask for details on a hot topless guy in their college dorm, y'know? This is still 101% a Nalu fic ;). Alright, crazily long authors note completed, I think. Reviews are appreciated (seriously I love you all) and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was a quick update, right! Well, I hope it was. Chapter 4 of Distasteful Encounters is here, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fanfiction, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV:

"Lucy, wake up or we're going to be late to our lecture" Levy's gentle voice sang to me, her delicate fingers wrapped around my shoulder as she _jolted _me awake. Shocked, my eyes flew open and I blinked twice, confusion taking over my expression.

"Huh, what?" I heard myself mumble, looking up to see Levy, dressed in a cute outfit. She was shaking her head slightly, a concerned look on her face. "What time is it?" I grunted, running a hand through my tangle hair.

"Our lecture starts in ten minutes, Lucy!" The sleepiness inside me disappeared with that statement. Scrambling out of bed, I glanced at the clock that read '8:50am' and almost screamed.

"CRAP!" With that, I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Scratching my teeth while I brushed ferociously, I spat minty toothpaste out then washed my face thoroughly, rubbing my wrinkles away. Glancing at the shower I decided not to risk it, I mean I'd had a shower yesterday anyway, it's not like I need one, right? Running back out I threw on whatever clothes I could find after moisturising my skin, and then tamed the blonde bird's nest situated on my head into a sleek pony tail. "Alright, let's go!" I shouted, picking up my books and running out of the door towards what I hoped would be the English lectures block.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted, walking into a _silent _lecture room. Levy followed in behind me, a horrified look on her face. I blinked slowly, turning my head to read the large words projected onto the board; Econ 300.

"I'm so sorry, excuse my friend she's new here!" Levy whispered to the lecturer, while I stood dumbfounded with my arms thrust open, staring at the couple hundred people in front of me. My eyes caught on a scary looking man with long black hair that was staring at Levy. Wow, what a creep. Laughing awkwardly, I looked up at the old man who I guessed was the lecturer.

"It won't happen again!" I said unnaturally, before turning around and running out of the room in utter humiliation. Their chuckles almost suffocated me as I fell into a bottomless pit of embarrassment.

"Lucy! Next time, please let me show you where the lecture room is before you go barging into any room you see fit!" Levy whispered, and I looked back at her apologetically.

"Levy I'm so sorry, okay!" She sighed, and then started walking in front of me in silence. Sighing, I followed her.

"I'm so sorry we're late, we're new so we did not know where the lecture room was, please forgive us!" Levy said once we finally got to a large room and entered it, once again breaking the peaceful silence among the students.

"Oh that's fine! Sadly, you two girls can only take the seats left next to Natsu Dragneel and Freed Justine. Take your pick!" I recognised the lecturer as the same man who hosed down the school yard when Natsu had set it on fire. Wait a second… NATSU?! What was that salmon haired freak doing in this class?! I frantically looked around for whoever Freed Justine might be, and watched in helplessness as Levy took the seat beside him, smiling as if he were her long lost brother. Sighing, the brown haired man pointed towards the back of the room, a happy expression still etched onto his face. "You might want to hurry Ms. Heartfilia." I trudged up the steps until I came face to face with a sleeping idiot. Taking my seat next to him, his eyes opened as soon as I threw my books down. Nice going, Lucy. I almost wanted to scream at my stupidity. A large stupid smile that made my heart beat twice as fast appeared on Natsu's face.

"If you call me $50 girl one more time I will not hesitate to slap you with my book, okay Natsu?!" I shrieked, irritation causing me to say the stupidest thing I could've in this situation.

"The only way I can stop saying that is if you tell me your name!" he countered, his eyes lighting up. For a second I almost wanted to smile back, and I had no idea why. Something about his happiness was contagious, but I did all I could to stay angry.

"What makes you think I'll ever tell you that, it's not like you're my friend." I said, annoyed. The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a pout. My heart started beating quickly once again so I diverted my eyes back to my book, opening it. I started flipping through the pages, but my fingers stopped working as I felt something warm around my shoulders. Looking up, Natsu's face was millimetres away from my own, a stupid pout still on that stupid face of his.

"Hey, don't be like that blondie! Besides, you know my name so it's only fair that you tell me yours, right?" His arm that was currently leaning on my shoulder, tightly wrapped around my neck, holding me in place. "Also, I want to be your friend!" Part of my mind was shouting at me to punch him in the face and run out of the lecture room. The only thing that stopped me from breaking his jaw was the grin on his face as he looked at me. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were to one another. It was as if I hadn't realised how attractive he was until now. Wait, what?! Attractive?! This was the guy that asked to BUY you, Lucy Heartfilia! Don't fall for those dark eyes! Turning my head to face the lecture, I shifted away from the pink haired boy.

"It's Lucy." I whispered, burying my head into my English book. I stayed that way for the rest of the lecture, even when I felt the weight come off my shoulders and as they went cold. Once it was finally over, I closed my book awkwardly, looking up at the almost empty hall.

"I'll see you around Lucy!" My eyes caught sight of Natsu, who waved back at me as he walked down the stairs, grinning. I waved back half-heartedly, and cringed as Levy stared at me with big eyes.

"You never told me Natsu and you were friends!" she said, giggling as I turned red.

"We're not, I mean he wants to be but I just find him irritating…" Levy smiled at me knowingly, and I rolled my eyes. Whatever, at least I know the truth, that's all that matters. Levy can think whatever she wants but in reality there is nothing going on between Natsu and me.

"Whatever you say, Lucy. Anyway, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!" Nodding, I stood up, following Levy out of the lecture room. Once outside, we started walking towards the English block's café, but were met with a large crowd instead.

"What's going on?" I questioned, and was answered with a shrug from Levy. Waking to the circle I saw as a red headed girl stood in the middle with _Natsu! _She's probably his girlfriend. My eyes slowly narrowed as I watched the girl. She was pretty, but also intimidating.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU KNOW YOU ARE PROHIBITED FROM CARRYING ANY SOURCE OF FIRE AROUND WITH YOU, YET YOU HAVE MATCHSTICKS!" She shouted, her voice almost causing me to cower back in terror. No, she was definitely not his girlfriend. She took a step towards him and he stumbled back, causing a few laughs to break out from the crowd. Near me, I watched as a man with dark blue hair sighed, elbowing a man with brown hair.

"Looks like Natsu got caught by Erza again." He chuckled while shaking his head slightly.

"I wonder if he'll survive this time! Erza is not one to go easy on people who break the rules!" his friend replied, and I almost cringed thinking about what might happen to him. Yes, he was an idiot who set things on fire and grinned all the time, but he didn't deserve to meet his end so soon!

"NATSU!" someone shouted from the crowd. All the chatter stopped, and a cute girl with short white hair ran into the middle of the circle. She shielded Natsu, standing in front of him and staring at the red haired girl, Erza, with pleading eyes.

"Lisanna, what are you doing? Stop this, Natsu's stupid actions have gone on for too long and it's about time I put a stop to his childish ways." Erza spoke with authority, and a spine chillingly strict voice.

"No! Please! I'll stop him next time, I swear Erza! Just don't hurt him!" With every word she said I became even more convinced that she was Natsu's girlfriend. I smiled at the thought, she was a pretty girl and they seemed cute together. I plastered a smile onto my face, laughing lightly at Levy.

"We better go before the queues get too big Levy! I'm starving!" Starting to walk away, I grew irritated at myself. Why did I suddenly feel so cold? Shaking my head, I walked into the café, not turning back.

* * *

A/N: This was a weird chapter to write, I'm not overjoyed with the way it turned out but I guess it's not that bad! So, Erza, Gildarts (the lecturer), Freed and Lisanna have been introduced! Quite a lot of Nalu progress in this chapter only for it to be stopped short by Lisanna! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, follow and favourite if you did!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Levy's POV:

For some reason, as I calmly munched on a sandwich I had bought from the cafeteria, all I could think about was my encounter with a certain dark haired boy last night. I had been put into that compromising situation due to food; yet here I sat, eating happily. All I could think about were those words he'd said to me. What did he mean when he told me to 'be careful'? Could he by any chance… care about me? Shaking my head vigorously, I dismissed the idea instantly for there was no way a guy like him could ever care about someone like me, right? I was just little Levy who read and amused herself with other uninteresting activities. Surely we have nothing in common.

"Hey Levy, what's up?" Lucy questioned, looking at me confused. I blinked twice, then realised I'd zoned out while staring at my blonde haired friend. Startled, I let out a giggle in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry Lucy, I was just thinking, I guess I got lost in my thoughts!" I quickly inhaled the rest of my lunch, taking a large sip of water, all while Lucy stared at me, looking almost worried.

"Oh alright, do you know when our next lecture starts?" she questioned, and I tried to rack my brain for an answer. Shaking my head slowly I opened my bag, rummaging through it until I found what I needed. I picked up a crumpled piece of what I hoped would be paper, then flattened it out on the table, peering closely at it. "Oh, it's at two so we have half an hour! What should we do?" I shrugged my shoulders in reply to Lucy, who sighed at my lacking response. "How about we go look for fun stuff to do? I mean, its college, why don't we join a club or something!"

"Alright" I replied, packing my belongings back into my bag, making sure to do up the straps perfectly. Standing up, I turned around; walking in what I hoped was the direction of the exit. Lucy followed behind me, but after what seemed to be ten minutes it'd turned into trudging. Looking around, I hoped to catch sight of what would be an interesting place to spend what was left of lunch in. I peered up at a sign that read 'Library' and smiled happily, but decided to visit there later, when a Lucy looking for social gatherings wasn't tagging along with me.

"Woah, what's that?" Lucy shrieked while pointing over to a large stage situated in the middle of the square. Laughter and cheering erupted from the crowd surrounding it as a man wearing an orange toga appeared, in a sort of mystical way. "We should go check it out!" Nodding, I followed Lucy as she bound towards it, a large smile on her face.

"And I now present to you, the mysterious workings of Vijeeter Eroc!" Shouts of encouragement rang up from the crowd as the man started to move around in a sort of jelly-like way, wobbling up and down while moving his hands. Suddenly, he clicked both his fingers and started to dance _horribly _in the middle of the stage. The crowd stilled, an awkward silence taking over. A couple of people started 'booing' causing Vijeeter to click his fingers sassily and stroll off, his head held high.

"Wow, that guy was something. Hopefully the next performance will be better!" I nodded in agreement with my blonde friend, but once my eyes went back to the stage, I'd almost hoped Vijeeter had had more time to shine.

"Shooby doo bop!" My throat constricted as I looked up at what I believed to be the mysterious boy I kept running into. "Colourful, colourful!" Lucy's cries of displeasure at his voice went deaf to my ears as I watched in utter shock. "Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!" His eyes caught with mine, and in the middle of saying "Shalala" he dropped his guitar, shock overcoming his features. A large smile suddenly shone on my face, one I couldn't control, and he did a small crooked smile back, slowly walking off stage.

"Thank god that's over! I don't know if I could've taken any more of that!" I giggled at Lucy's relieved expression. "Wait, Levy, please don't tell me you're blushing!" Shaking my head quickly, I turned to quickly escape from the crowd.

"Whatever Lucy, we have to get to our next lecture!"

* * *

Sitting alone at a table in the library, I scribbled away, but couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to that special performance I'd seen. Part of my mind kept reminding me that it might not have even been Gajeel, just someone that looked freakishly like him. Or, maybe he had a twin! But that smile, it was the smile he'd shown me before, that had made my heart race the last time we'd been together. Shaking my head quickly, I felt my cheeks grow hot. It wasn't as if I liked the guy… I mean, he was all strong; he wouldn't want a girl like me. Scolding myself for even thinking about these things when there's work to be doing, I picked up one of my books, trying to concentrate on getting some work done, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone with long black hair. Turning to look at what I believed to be Gajeel, my eyes were caught with Mrs. Milkovich walking past, hair flowing behind her. Groaning, I smashed my head into my books, almost wanting to forget the guy who was making me become so scatter-brained.

"Woah, shrimp, do you want to get hurt?" My eyes flew open, locking with red ones that made my heart skip a beat.

"Ga- Gajeel!" He chuckled, taking out the seat next to me, sitting on it so that his legs were twisted around the back of it and his arms were leaning on it while he looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I said slowly, looking down at my feet trying to hide my blush.

"Hiding from that crowd of haters" was his reply, causing me to look up, confused. He smiled at my reaction, his canines shining in the dim light of the library. "They hate my singing and can't appreciate the art of music, so my friends are trying to snap me out of my weird hobby." So, it was him. Giggling under my breath, I shook my head.

"They're wrong!" I said, mustering enough courage to look him right in the eye. "They shouldn't stop you from doing what you like to do." He chuckled once again, causing my heart to beat erratically.

"Well, you get me don't ya shorty? Maybe I should be friends with you instead of them." He winked at me, causing me to almost fall off my chair due to lack of oxygen. I was pretty sure my face was going to explode into a ball of fire at this point, so I turned back to my books, flipping through them quickly. "Hey, you like ice cream?" He questioned, causing me to look up slowly while nodding my head. "Well then, I say we blow this place for a great ice cream shop next door" He started to pick up my books from the table, putting them into my bag. For a second, I stared at him, shocked, before I helped him, a small smile on my face.

Standing up, I draped my bag on my shoulder, which he took from me almost immediately. "What?" I questioned with big eyes. He smiled down at me, his eyes crinkling in the most adorable of ways.

"Don't worry shrimp, I'll hold it for you" he said, striding along after catching hold of my hand. I shivered as his strong grip made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

"The names Gray Fullbuster" he said, leaning back on a chair while resting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. I smiled at him, hoping to get the same reaction out of the dark haired mysterious boy, but to no avail. The girl sitting next to him, who I was pretty sure was named Cana, chugged down drink after drink, laughing while doing so. I was currently situated in a large group of people, sitting down in the University's bar. A beautiful platinum haired waitress walked towards us with countless glasses of beer on her, smiling brightly. Cana's eyes lit up, eyeing her prey.

"Well, I'm surprised to see a new face here! I'm Mirajane, but everyone just calls me Mira, and you are?" She said, while setting down all of the drinks in front of Cana. How she was able to pay for all of that was a shock to me.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you Mira" I replied, smiling back at the pretty girl who seemed to only be a couple of years older than me.

"Are you a first year?" I nodded at her in reply "Oh, well don't worry, you'll love this place! I'm a third year, almost about to graduate and I have this job to help with paying off my rent!" She glanced to the side, and then let out a little giggle. "Cana, Mr. Clive has entered the building." Turning to where Mirajane was pointing to in confusion, I watched as my lecturer swaggered in, winking at people as he passed them. Oh, so his name was Mr. Clive.

"SHIT! COVER ME GUYS! If he catches me drinking this much again he's going to cut my card!" Sadly, for Cana it was too late, for he had already caught sight of her and was walking towards her.

"C-C-Cana?!" His eyes suddenly welled up with tears, causing me to almost fall out of my chair in shock. Why on earth was he crying?

"Oh, _heeey Daddy!" _I spit out my drink, choking, causing the pretty waitress to hold me while asking if I was okay. Gray did what looked like a half smile at my reaction, causing a kind of pride to well up inside me.

"CANA, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR DADDY! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT MUCH ALCOHOL IS? MY POOR SWEET CHILD, WHY? YOUR MOTHER NEVER LET ME SEE YOU AFTER THE DIVORCE, AND I'VE ONLY FOUND YOU NOW, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? WHYYYY?" The burly man fell to his knees, dropping his briefcase onto the table and smashing all of the glass on it. Screaming, I fled the table as glass went flying.

"Wow, look at what you've done now you stupid old man." Was Cana's reply, as she took a swig from her bottle. Deciding I did not want to stay to see what would happen next, I bolted for the door, crashing into someone on the way there.

"Lucy!" A large adorable smile was all I could see, as I realised I was now lying on the floor, with Natsu on top of me. Blushing, I threw the boy off me, shaking my head frantically.

"What do you think you're doing, you pink haired idiot!" He turned to me, with a pout on his face, causing my heart to beat quicker.

"Hey, Lucy, don't be like that!" He said, causing me to sigh. He stood up, reaching out for me to grab onto his hand. Standing up on my own, I watched as he awkwardly took his hand back, running it through his hair. A small part of my head kept telling me he looked cute, but I shook my head in disbelief, deciding against acknowledging those thoughts. He was just a silly boy who already had a girlfriend.

"Whatever, I have to go!" I scurried away from him, but before I could escape his hand caught onto my arm, pulling me back towards him. My eyes went wide as I stared at him, shocked. He smiled widely, causing my cheeks to flush.

"I'll see you round, Luce!" And just like that, I was outside, leaning on the wall of the bar, trying to stop myself from blushing and trying to get my mind of that cute pink haired freak that'd caused me to feel so many new emotions.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo, long chapter since I've been failing in the whole 'Uploading frequently' side of things! Well, okay, not that long of a chapter but I tried to cover as much ground as I could with this. I'm sorry this chapter was not as good as I hoped it'd be, but I tried really hard to add humour in… I should stick to writing depressing stories ;_; Thank you so much for reading, and please review favourite and follow! I love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV:

There I stood, with my door open, my hair messy and a towel tossed upon my body, glaring at the specimen in front of me. They smiled back, practically _glowing_ energy, their eyes scrunched up in a way I told myself was not adorable at all.

"Lucy!" he said, almost squealing. I contemplated slamming the door in his face but chose against it; I mean I _had _agreed to be his friend. Kinda. So, I might as well try, right?

"Woah, what are you wearing?" His eyes grew wide, a faint blush travelling across his cheeks. He looked so cue I almost melted, until my sense of reasoning returned to me and I realised _just why _he was so flustered.

"PERV!" I screamed, thrusting the door in front of me in hopes of shielding myself from his burning gaze. His foot got caught in between the door and its destination though, causing a loud grunt of pain to escape his throat.

"Oh for god sake" I muttered under my breath, rolling my towel tightly around me in case of a sudden gust of wind that might decide to take my light clothing with it. No way would Natsu live to see another day if _that _happened.

I inched towards the door, slowly opening it so all he could see was my face. _Much _to my surprise, he was sat there caressing his foot with a look of depression. He looked up confused, and once he caught sight of me he sent me a sad smile, one that made my heart falter.

"Um, why are you here?" I questioned, trying not to shout at him. The poor guy had been through enough. His grin quickly returned and he jumped up as if nothing had happened.

"I thought we could hang out!" he said. I almost closed the door right then. His face turned scared once he saw the stormy emotions my eyes seemed to be surging with, his pupils growing wide with horror.

"I, um, I mean I don't really uh get the stuff we've been learning in our lectures... I was hoping maybe you could help me out?" I blinked at the stuttering boy in front of me, a smile threatening to form on my face as my cheeks gained heat.

"Oh, um, yeah sure!" I said, opening the door fully to let him in. He strolled in, his arm grazing my exposed shoulder causing a shiver to run down my spine. He looked around the room, letting out a grunt of approval. I sighed in relief, remembering that I had cleaned the room.

"Your place is nice, sure is a lot better than mine, haha, a lot more cleaner too..." His eyes locked with mine as he trailed off, causing a red blush to cover his cheeks as he quickly looked away, his hands running through his hair as he stared out the window. Confusion struck me until I remembered what exactly I was wearing. Or, more importantly, not wearing.

"Um, I- I'm going to go change in the bathroom! I'll be three seconds just stay there!" I squeaked, my cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. "In fact, look at these books to keep yourself occupied!" I thrust random books into his hands before spinning round and picking up whatever clothes I could find and running to the bathroom. I heard a squeak from behind me and realised I had _bent down in nothing but a towel in front of him. _Deciding not to dwell on the terrifying thought any longer, I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me, absolutely mortified. No way in hell would he live to see another sunrise if he'd caught of glimpse of anything, that was for sure.

I changed as slowly as I could, hoping that the longer I took would cause the previous situation to drift further away from reality. Tentatively opening the door, my eyes locked with his hazel ones. I expected an awkward smile, or another blushing face, but did _not under any circumstances _expect to see Natsu near tears.

"What?" I questioned, but before I could continue he answered the question for me.

"Lucy, why did Augustus die?! He was in remission!" I blinked twice, confused out of my mind. I glanced down, gazing at the now tattered copy of 'The Fault In Our Stars' that lay in Natsu's hands. Slowly, a smile crept onto my face as giggles bubbled up inside of me. As I watched him look at me with big eyes full of sadness, I erupted into laughter, trying hard to breathe but horribly failing.

It wasn't until I'd started to wheeze that Natsu's sadness turned into confusion, and his cries of 'Lucy!' turned into 'Lucy?' which, of course, only spurred on my laughter.

Once I'd finally started to calm down, I looked up at the pink haired flame brain, smiling with joy. "You're really something!" I said, causing an adorable smile to grace his face. Just one look at his canines caused my heart to flutter, making me quickly look away while clearing my throat.

"Anyway, so you need help with the course?" I questioned, getting up from the floor I'd tumbled onto during my laughing fit and sitting next to Natsu on the bed. His smile turned into a serious looking expression, as his brows furrowed.

"Yeah, I just don't understand what we've been learning..." he trailed off, his eyes glancing upwards to look at mine. My heart beat sped up and I realised how close we were both sitting to one another. His eyes were different, they lacked their normal sparkle. A small voice inside me protested at this minute detail, and somewhere deep down I felt arising need to bring that glimmer back.

"Well, don't worry! I'll help you figure it out, okay! So, don't worry." He nodded slowly, and I leaned over for my book, which was situated next to him. My arm grazed his chest, eliciting flames of curiousity throughout my body. A shocked gasp escaped my mouth as I frantically picked up the book and chucked it onto my lap. My breath became broken, my mind flustered with alien emotions, my cheeks flush.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned once again, causing my mind to break out of its confused state. _God Lucy, you're here to tutor him, not spend the next hour blushing over nothing. _Opening my book, I cast away all lingering emotions and got to work.

* * *

Levy's POV:

As I sat, scooping spoon after spoon of cold ice, my blush profusely grew hotter. I could feel his red eyes piercing through mine like lasers, which only caused more ice cream to be flung down my throat.

"Wow, shorty, you sure like to eat, don't you?" His voice mused, making me fidget in my seat out of sheer embarrassment. Wow, I surely knew how to make the best impressions, didn't I? Daring to glance upwards, my eyes shot towards his plate, which still lay occupied with three quarters of a cake slice on it.

"See, I like to savour my bites..." he said, catching sight of where my eyes darted.

Slowly breaking off a piece of the chocolate dessert, he then proceeded to tentatively put it in his mouth, his lips parting and closing around the cold metal of the spoon. His lips must've warmed it up though. I wonder what else his lips could warm up…

"Woah, shorty! Are you okay?" I coughed in reply, the particularly large chunk of ice cream I'd decided to swallow getting lodged even further into my throat. After a couple seconds it started to melt, so my breath was restored. I couldn't say the same about my composure though.

"Oh good, I thought I'd have to perform Heimlich on you for a second!" My face darkened at the thought of his muscular arms wrapped around my chest, pressing down onto my body.

"That's not necessary!" I squealed, ready to internally combust if it was the only way to destroy these horrifying thoughts. Not that they were all that horrifying, really. In fact, they sounded quite nice…

"So, what course are you taking?" He asked, and I almost thanked him in reply for giving my perverted mind a distraction.

"Um, English Literature! What about you?" I replied quickly, sounding flustered. God, Levy, control your embarrassment!

"I'm taking engineering. I kinda like the thought of making my own motorbike, you know what I mean? Also, the iron there is a bonus," he smiled, his canines glinting in the light from the café.

"Oh…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. His eyebrow shot upwards, his smile slowly morphing into a smirk.

"What do you mean, shorty?" He questioned, causing the blush I had fought off so valiantly to return to my cheeks.

"Well, I just thought you might be taking music, I mean with that amazing voice of yours and all…" A short giggle followed my statement, which he replied to with a low chuckle.

"I was thinking about it, but decided the world isn't ready for my talent yet." He joked, making me laugh. His scarlet eyes lit up like the fire inside of me, blazing on through my being.

"Well, I'm full up anyway," he said, looking at his discarded chocolate cake, "but, let me walk you back to your room since it's getting dark." I nodded, a small smile finding its way onto my face. He slowly got up, once again picking up all of my books without even asking. I opened my mouth, about to protest, but he only looked up at me and smiled in the softest way, causing my mouth to close immediately. I cowered away, my struggling attempts to stop blushing failing.

"So, where's your room?" he asked me, his eyes striking through mine. Shuffling out of my seat and standing up awkwardly, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Um, I'll show you the way." He stood next to me, and my hand subconsciously reached for his, almost shocking me. What on earth was I doing?! God, I am such an awkward weirdo. Scurrying away from the situation, I listened out for his low footsteps behind me.

"Watch out!" I heard a voice shout, before I found my feet losing their footing as I went flying through the air. Before my butt could connect with the ground, I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, as if someone was about to perform Heimlich on me. I stopped mid-air, held up by those large biceps that I couldn't help but stare at.

"Wow, you're like a little shrimp, flying around all over the place" I did not know if that sentence was supposed to be funny, but ended up laughing at it anyway. "I better hold onto you so I don't lose you." He said lowly, his breath fanning over my ear calmingly, causing a cyclone of emotions to swirl inside of me. His arms let go of me, my feet plopping onto the floor but somehow holding my weight. He started to walk in front of me, but before I could follow behind him I felt a tug at my hand. Looking down, my eyes caught sight of his fingers intertwined with mine. A small smile snuck onto my face, but instead of trying to hide it away, I only made it bigger.

* * *

A/N: How long has it been since the last update? Too long, yes you may all throw mini Laxus's at me (I will probably enjoy that). I tried to make this chapter as cute as possible because adorable Nalu and GaLe is what this fandom needs at the moment! Thank you soo much for reading (if you still are, honestly I can't blame you if you've given up on this crazy story since I never update) and hope you enjoyed this chapter! I pinkie swear I will try to update before the end of the world, if not you can hate on me L Love you guys lots! Alsooo... I have a tumblr, if you want to follow me it's laxusandhislightningrod - yeah please don't judge me cx


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of the characters in this story.

A/N: Yes, finally, a new chapter has arrived! I hope you all enjoy - if you even bother reading this train wreck of a story anymore.

Chapter 7

Levy's POV:

We walked up the stairs in sync, both our feet hitting the steps to create a pulsing beat that mirrored the loud thumps of my heart. I found my eyes darting anywhere they could, as long as it wasn't to his biceps, which would sometimes brush my shoulder as he trekked up to my room. I had tried to get my stuff back from his grasp, but he had insisted on holding my heavy books all the way back, and for some reason that made my heart swell in a foreign kind of feeling I'd never experienced before.

'Levy, he might like you' my mind for some stupid reason told me. 'Psht, like that's even possible, come on Levy, he's just being nice!' I fought back with myself, my eyebrows creasing as I grew more frustrated with the silly thoughts going through my mind.

"Levy?" Hearing my name come out of his mouth snapped me out of my inner turmoil immediately. I looked up at him, smiling awkwardly.

"Gajeel?" I replied back, not knowing what else to say. He stopped abruptly as we got to the end of the stairwell, looking down at me.

"You okay? You seem a little troubled" he asked, his eyebrows quirked. I shook my head quickly, a genuine smile replacing my previous fake one. A small part of me grew happy at the fact that he cared enough to ask whether or not I was feeling down. I obviously had no idea why, so decided to ignore it.

"Oh no, I'm fine! Just have some work to do for my lecture tomorrow!" I said the first thing that came to mind, which of course was a total lie. I blushed in embarrassment, looking down at my shoes, starting to inch in the direction towards my room.

"Oh, well then I better let you go then. To your room I mean." He chuckled, and I looked up to see a faint red colour appearing on his cheeks.

"Um, alright, bye!" I squealed, about to make a run for it down the corridor.

"Wait!" My feet stopped mid step, my train of thought halting with them. His voice had sent an array of butterflies into my stomach, but nevertheless I looked him in the eye without breaking contact, waiting for his following statement.

"Um, there's a party in the student union tomorrow night, would you maybe want to meet up there?" He asked, and I believe it was just my imagination toying with me but he almost looked _nervous? _Just the thought sent chills down my spine and heat to my cheeks.

"Of course," I squealed awkwardly, not knowing what more to say after my embarrassing outburst. Thankfully, I didn't have to say anything else, for a gorgeous smile graced his face, his canines shining in the light.

"Alright Levy, I'll see you there then!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes stared right at me. Nodding quickly, I waved goodbye, almost tripping over my feet in an attempt to get back to my room. I had to tell Lucy about this!

I was already planning what I'd say inside of my head as I got to the doorknob. What would be a good first thing to tell Lucy about the situation? 'Luce, there's this delinquent who I think is going to ask me out!'? No, that's no good. Shaking my head in annoyance, I twisted my key and opened the door.

My breath hitched in my throat as I stared at the scene before me. Pink strands intertwined with blonde ones, splayed on top of the bed. Limbs touched limbs as small breaths harmonised with each other.

Lucy and Natsu. Sleeping together. Oh no, maybe I should phrase that better. Lucy and Natsu sleeping _next _to each other. My heart almost swelled up at how adorable the two of them looked next to each other.

The pink haired boy slowly moved in his sleep, a frown appearing on his soft features. Stretching his arms, I watched in shock as they wrapped around my blonde friend's waist.

I felt as if I was breaking some kind of unspoken girl codes rule as I stood here, mere seconds after entering my room, ogling the sight before me. Wow Levy, not girl codes rule actually, you're breaking a basic human rule by invading their privacy!

Natsu decided this would be the perfect time to move his whole body closer to Lucy's, so that he was… oh god… _spooning her. _My cheeks turned pink as I decided to scurry out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I only realised that I may have been a little too loud when I heard a low groan erupt from someone's throat.

Which was followed by a scream.

The door flew open, Lucy's blushing face contorted by rage filling my vision. My eyes then fell to a hopeless Natsu she was dragging by the hair, who seemed to be looking up at me with regret filled, drowsy irises.

"YOU FUCKING PERV!" she screamed, letting his salmon locks free from her cold grip once she'd gotten to the end of the hallway. The sudden loss of support caused the boy to collapse to the floor, hitting his head loudly against the wall as he did so. I felt bad for him, but merely stood and watched, not knowing what to do.

She looked completely unstoppable, ready to tear the poor boy limb from limb, until I squealed out a weak "Lucy!", which caused her to stop halfway. A small blush formed on her cheeks, and she huffed loudly, turning around and stomping back into our dorm room.

I scurried towards the poor pink haired teen that looked like he'd just encountered Satan himself, a worried look etched into my features.

"Um… Natsu!" I said, not knowing what else to continue with that would make him feel better. He looked up at me, completely shocked. "Lucy's just embarrassed; don't take what she said to heart! She'll cool down eventually, she's just never really had a guy be that… close to her before." I was rambling, and I knew it. Yet somehow, my words seemed to make him smile again.

"Embarrassed, huh?" An adorable smile appeared on his face, his eyes glinting. I was almost sure I saw a blush appear on his face but decided it must've been the light playing tricks on me.

"Do you like her?" I questioned, watching as his grin grew bigger.

"Shh, don't tell her, she'll probably just hate me even more!" He said, a playful tone in his words, as he winked at me. My eyes grew wide as he stood up and started walking away. "Levy right?" He said, turning around to face me once more. I could only nod in reply. "Nice meeting you!"

Just like that, he was gone. I decided to mentally prepare myself for what was to come when I opened the room door once again. And boy, was it a sight.

As I tentatively opened the door, I found Lucy sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. Deciding to break the silence, I said "Lu-chan?", causing her to look up.

It was only then that I saw the tears streaking down her face.

"Lucy!" I said, worry laced in my words. Her cries grew louder at this, almost as if she was protesting.

"I don't know" she said through sniffles "why I'm crying!" I shook my head at the blonde's snot ridden face. "He is a perv, right? So why do I feel so bad for shouting at him like that?"

Walking towards the girl, I sat down next to her, the bed sagging beneath me. Tentatively, I placed a hand on her shoulder, awkwardly rubbing her back while trying to sooth her.

"It's okay Lucy." I said softly, hoping her sobs would slow down. "But maybe you should apologise, just so both of you can put this behind you and act like it never happened?" She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide.

"Y-Yeah! You're right, I should. I'll apologise tomorrow!" She said, her voice sounding more upbeat. To be honest, I was thankful.

"Yeah, tomorrow in class you can." I started, but she cut me off completely with a large gasp.

"No, no no, I should do it now. That way tomorrow in class we won't be awkward. If Natsu finds anything hard he won't even ask me if I don't say sorry now!" Just like that, Lucy stood up and started putting her shoes on.

"Thanks for the advice Levy!" In a flash, she was gone out the door.

I guess I'd have to tell her about Gajeel some other time.

* * *

Lucy's POV:

I was confused, and scared. I had wandered too far into the university, to a block I had never seen before, and had no idea where I was going. It had turned dark, and pulsating music could be heard from far away. I could only guess that it belonged to a party that might be going on somewhere. Maybe going there would be a good idea, right?

The music grew louder as I walked closer to its source, my eardrums starting to hurt from the constant vibration. I found myself at a door, ringing the bell on it twice, to what looked like a fraternity house, which flung open in front of me moments later.

"Woah, holy shit, wasn't expecting to see a beautiful lady when I opened this door, that's for sure!" The gorgeous blonde haired man chortled, a beer bottle in his hands. Blinking twice, my eyes caught sight of an earring dangling from his earlobe, and watched it dance as he took a swig.

"The names Eucliffe, Sting Eucliffe," he said, winking at me. No, my heart did not skip a beat, gosh, why are you asking? "Welcome to the party gorgeous!" The door opened up wider to display the sight of dozens of partygoers dancing and drinking.

"Um, okay!" I said, tentatively taking a step inside of the house, my converses resting on the wooden floorboards. It was as if they didn't belong there, compared to the hundreds of stilettos that adorned other girls feet. It was safe to say I was underdressed. Looking around, I tried to spot a familiar face.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Shouts erupted from the room in front of me, causing me to investigate. As I took a step closer, my jaw dropped at the sight in front of me.

Cana sat on a throne of shoulders, laughing gleefully as the guys below her cheered, beer bottles in their free hands that weren't holding her. Her top, if you could even call it that, was hanging off her shoulder, showing her bra off to the world – not that anyone seemed to be complaining.

"Alright guys, you all owe me £50!" and with those final words, the bottle touched her mouth, only leaving her lips when not even a single drop was left in it. The cheers grew louder, and I decided to make my escape to the garden. Running before they could set their eyes on me, I flung what seemed like the back door open, thankful when a garden came to view.

However, I found myself not so thankful mere seconds later, as wide green eyes clouded my vision.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu's voice lacked enthusiasm, and I realised he almost looked wary of what my reaction to seeing him would be. "What are you doing here?"

Looking down at my trainers, I shifted uncomfortably. I had been in such a rush to find him, and now that I had, I realised there was absolutely nothing I had prepared to say.

"Um, Natsu," I started, but he cut me off with a guilty expression.

"Wait, hold your thoughts. I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't realise what I was doing…" of course you didn't, you were asleep! It hurt me twice as much to receive an apology from the pink haired boy in front of me, for he had done nothing wrong.

"I've decided to give you space, because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You must hate me for doing that, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on." He said, a small smile gracing his soft features.

My face fell, my lips quivering. I had no idea what to reply with, no idea what to think. A small part of me believed that I should be happy at his statement, since this meant Natsu wouldn't find me and annoy me with his contagious grins. That was what I wanted, right?

He turned around, beginning to walk away. My hand involuntarily stuck itself out, grabbing onto his arm. Anchoring him in his place, he glanced back, confused.

"Lucy?" He questioned, and slowly I felt my lips soften as the ability to form words was given back to me.

"What? Why are you sorry? If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I was way too harsh on you, and it's not like you can control where you move when you're sleeping!" I said, a strange sense of desperation chiming in my voice.

A large grin took over Natsu's face, his eyes crinkling in an adorable way.

"I knew you would say that!" He said, laughing gleefully. Wait, what? "Aw, Lucy, you love me!" His large arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into his embrace. My mind numbed itself to the tingling that spread through my body. "Lucy loves me," he repeated in a small chant, almost dancing with me captured between his arm and his chest.

Gaining strength in my arms, I pushed him away, my cheeks flaming.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched, glaring at him. His smile only grew bigger as he shook his head at me in a condescending manner.

"It's okay Lucy, your friend told me you were embarrassed by what happened today. You might not realise it yet, but I return the feelings too." I had absolutely no idea what was going on, or what Natsu was saying. "I'll wait for you!" he chirped happily, causing my face to contort into one of confusion.

"What?" I questioned, blinking twice. Before I could ask him what the hell was going on, Natsu cut me off.

"Well, I'm going; I'll see you around Luce!" He waved, walking away happily. His words slowly sunk in, and my mind began to reel. _'I return the feelings too'. _What… What did he mean? No, he couldn't mean that. There was no way. I have no feelings for him except for annoyance. Right? I felt my body fall onto the garden deck chair situated next to me, my mouth slanting open in shock. Did I just have to reassure myself that I don't have feelings for Natsu?

The garden door opened and Cana strutted out, a large smile plastered on her face, her bra strap falling off her shoulder. She caught sight of me, strolling over.

"Lucy! This is where you went!" Her words were only slurred slightly for someone who had taken in as much alcohol as her tonight. My eyes fell to the bottle in her hands, fixated on it's pretty label.

She looked down, following my gaze and chuckled. "Do you want it?" She held it out, and I instinctively reached out for it, my hands coiling around the cool glass. Taking a large swig, my throat screamed in horror as the searing liquid assaulted it. Natsu's smile grew hazier in my mind with each gulp I took. That was when I realised I had finished the bottle.

I would probably need more.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was surprisingly long, right? Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review filled with constructive criticism if you have any and stay tuned, because I promise I will start updating this more often! I love all of you readers. Well, until next time!


End file.
